uffahomebasefandomcom-20200214-history
Naki 'Cimutee
Biography Naki was born August 14, 1994 in the Philippines as Michelle. She and her family moved to Washington in the fall of 1999, taking residence in Federal Way. In 2003 at the age of 10, they moved to Auburn, just across the valley. As Michelle grew older, she was found to be a very smart woman. She decided in her freshman year, that she would take a science related profession after College. Also in 8th grade year, she met Nick (Ryau 'Cinotee) in her Algebra class. As their school years when on, Nick asked her out to a movie and they became very fond of each other, both being avid video gamers and interested in sciences. On July 14th 2012, Michelle was over at her boyfriend Nick's house playing Halo when the game and xbox started malfunctioning A few moments later, rings resembling the Forerunner teleportation rings began to from around them, and Michelle and Nick disappeared. She awoke as a Sangheili in the Covenant Holy City of High Charity on August 22, 2525. After recieving all the prior-Naki's memories, she continued with her new life, hoping to find evidence of Nick's existance. While exploring a forerunner structure she came in contact with a message left by The Scientist. The message was an imprint of all the Scientist's knowlege, which Naki recived. In early 2530, she graduated top of her class in Forerunner Sciences and Studies. With the beginning of the Human-Covenant War, Naki was assigned to the experimental sciences devision. In 2551 she was exploring a Forerunner ruin the imprint had given her coordinates to and discovered the Device. The Device sat dormant in her possession until She was given the Green light by the High Prophet of Truth for testing on June 2nd 2552. On July 1st she received the test subject of Spartan 102. The test was a success and turned the Spartan into a Sangheili. After the tests she realized that the Spartan was in fact Nick from her human life. At the end of the war, a mishap with the Device caused her and Ryau to regress back to the age of 17. After the war ended, Naki took a teaching position at the Zelso State University, teaching the next generation of Sangheili scientists. In 2557 she and Ryau participated in a joint mission with the UNSC to the abandoned colony of Standard IV. There they encountered Redacted Sangheili Life Naki 'Cimutee was born August 14th 2511 to Ryka 'Cimueta and Na`an 'Venea in Muka Village, State of Zelso, Sanghelios. Friends of the family noted that she was a very happy child and was very interested in the military academy at a young age. On her 10th birthday her father Ryka took her to Joyous Exaltation, her first time off planet, to see the massive Sangheili fleet that was stationed over the planet, and the historic meeting hall. In two years she was admitted to the Varo Military Academy on the other side of the Kama Mountains for preliminary training. After a year of that she was accepted into the Covenant Science University. Category:The Life of Ryau Cinotee Category:LORC Characters